


Pilfered and Period Clothes

by squidgie



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete waits around while Myka gets ready for a mystery date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilfered and Period Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> for the LJ community "Comment Fic" and with_rainfall's prompt: Author's Choice, Any female/any female, she feels sexy in a tux

Myka starts putting the finishing touches on her makeup, dropping her lipstick into her bag and sweeping her hair over her bare shoulders as Pete lays on the bed behind her reading a comic book. Since she wasn't giving anything away about her plans for the evening, Pete had decided to stick close. He was like the over-protective brother that she never wanted...

She turns to Pete, the clinging silk of the red dress showing off every curve just how she wants. "This okay?" she asks before going to the closet to pick out a pair of shoes, going for a more subtle heeled black leather pump, even thought it meant changing out accessories.

"Damn, Myka," Pete says, then tosses in a wolf whistle. "You look _hot_! Who's the lucky-"

Pete's cut off by a knock on the door. "Just a minute," Myka calls, transferring her wallet and belongings to a matching black purse until she gets to her gun. She looks from it, to Pete, and back again.

"You could wear a thigh strap," Pete says, leering at her.

Sighing, Myka responds, "In your _dreams_ , pervert."

Checking the mirror one last time, Myka goes to the door and opens it.

"Oohhh..." Pete says from behind her, Myka adding a "Hi..." a second later.

Standing in the doorway is HG, decked out in a period tuxedo; something Myka might expect out of the 1940s. "You look _stunning_ " Helena says as she grins demurely at Myka before leaning in for a kiss.

"You look... _Wow_ -" is all Myka can respond. 

"It's not too much, is it?" Helena asks, voice showing a bit of concern as she runs her hand down the front of the tuxedo, pulling at the shirt slightly to reveal just the hint of breast. Looking down at her tux, she adds, "I've _always_ felt sexy in mens formals for some reason." As she turns to give Myka view of the full package, she adds, "The man at the vintage store in town said it held an air of yesteryear... Though yesteryear for you is _still_ about sixty years after I was born." She smirks at the contradiction.

"So are ya goin' _all_ menswear?" Pete asks, comic book abandoned and at his side.

" _Pete_!" Myka calls, turning to give him _that look_.

"What?" he asks, trying to be innocent. "I keep missing pairs of boxers!" 

" _Try looking under your bed_!" Myka hisses. "Seriously, he's a _pig_!" she says to Helena. 

"You don't have to tell me," Helena retorts. She reaches out, taking Myka's arm. "Shall we?" she asks, pulling Myka to her, then guiding her to the stairs.

"What's all the... _Damn_!" a voice comes from the hallway. "You two kids have fun tonight!" A beat later, Claudia runs out into the hallway, skittering into Myka's room and stopping when she sees Pete. "Did you see _those_ two?" she asks, waggling her eyebrows.

Pete laughs, then notices Claudia is not only wearing one of his tank tops, but also a pair of his pilfered boxers. " _Claudia_!" he whines.

"What?" she asks. "They're _comfy_!"


End file.
